Scouts Betrayal
by killer-alice
Summary: The scouts etray Serena, take the silver crysal and label someone else as the princess. Darien believes them leaving Serena alone with only Luna...... What's this a new scout is she friend or foe? Will Serena be able to show and make them believe she is
1. Chapter 1

The Scouts Betrayal

I don't own Sailor Moon!

By: Killer Alice a.k.a Tiffannie Marshall

Chapter one "The Plan"

Four girls sat in a circle whispering quietly to each other. Ami was a short blue hair girl, with light blue eyes and pale skin. Makoto was tall and had brown hair up in a high ponytail. She had forest green eyes and always wore rose earrings. Minako had long blonde hair held up with a big red bow and she had azure blue eyes. She was beautiful and everyone knew it. The last was Rei. She was a hot head and always picked on people. She has long raven black hair and violet eyes. The four were arguing and they all stopped when Rei sighed.

"We can't keep going on acting like she is the princess. She is only the guardian of the crystal until the real princess awoken." Rei growled. "Beside our real princess wants us to get back the crystal for her." Rei smiled and stood up looking at them.

"Rei, Ami, Mako, Minako, I want you to do this for me and I will help you get more power and we will bring pace to this planet together as friends!" Smiles a short girl with silver hair pulled back into a braid. The four girls bowed and smiles.

"Yes, Princess Lenne." They all whispered together and smiled laying down on the floor and going to sleep. "Tomorrow it begins, the desertion of the real princess." Smiles Lenne.

The next day the girls woke and headed to a house. The address read Juuban Tsukino. They walked up to the door and knocked. A woman answered and smiled turning around. "Usagi! Your friends are here!" She yelled as a young girl of 16 walked to the door smiling she was a lil taller than Ami, blonde hair and light blue eyes. She smiles and looks at them. They usher her out the door and frown.

"Usagi-san there is a youma in the park and we need to get there now!" Usagi smiles and they all line up and smile. "Mars Power! Mercury Power! Jupiter Power! Venus Power! Moon Prism Power! Make up!" They yell together becoming the Sailor Scouts. They ran off and ended up in the park and the four girls stepped away from Usagi and smiles laughing as Lenne appeared.

"What's going on?" Usagi cried. She was Sailor Moon and Moon Princess. Rei was Sailor Mars, Minako Sailor Venus, Mako-chan was Sailor Jupiter and Ami-chan was Sailor Mercury. She looked at her friends then to the girl and she shuddered." Who-who are you?" Usagi stuttered. Lenne smiles and grins looking at the scouts as the bow to her.

"I am the true moon Princess Lenne" She grinned as Serena stepped back and gasped.

"Your only the protector of my crystal so hand it over!" Lenne screamed.

"No never I won't give it to you your not the princess I am you imposter!" Usagi screamed backing away slowly. The scouts stood and looked at Lenne, when she nodded Venus smiles.

"Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" The chain wrapped around Usagi and shocked her as Jupiter grinned. "Usagi you're not the Princess!" Yelled Minako.

"Supreme Thunder!" Yells Jupiter hitting Usagi with thunder in mass amounts. Usagi screams but holds back her tears. Mercury shook her head.

"I didn't want to hurt you Tsukino-san but I must do as my Princess asks. Mercury Aqua Mist!" She screams as the mist envelops Usagi. The chain disappears and Usagi quickly moves away but "Youma Taisan rings out from mars hitting Usagi down to the ground with a fireball, causing her to detransform. She screams and stands up holding her arm close to her body. Lenne grins and smiles.

"You give up Usagi?" Lenne asked sweetly. Usagi nodded and grabbed her brooch from her chest and flung it t0 Lenne and falls to her knees crying.

"I am a failure!" Usagi cried and stood up running home. "At least Luna doesn't know about the scouts betrayal." Usagi thought as she ran up to her room and found Luna waiting for her with a frown on her small cat face.

"Usagi-chan I know what has happened, Mamoru had disappeared and your brooch is in the hands of the scouts, why you give it to them?" Luna screamed becoming a little girl. Usagi shook her head and laid down on her bed falling asleep.

At the Temple

"Girls there is a monster at the Tokyo tower and we must go and fight it away from my soon to be kingdom so go now and fight!" Lenne smiled. "I will let them think they are doing good then finally take their powers!" The Sailor Scouts ran to the tower and began to fight soon after a while they were tied and in pain.

"Rei! You ok? Ami you ok? Makoto!" Minako asked each of them and she had groans in return and she screamed, as she was shocked.

"Solar Sun Blast!" Yelled a soft voice and the scouts dropped to their knees and looked up to face a young girl with blonde hair and seething blue eyes. She looked down on to them and shook her head.

"Who the hell are you?" Yelled Minako getting up and smiling" Youma Taisan!" The fireball flew at her and the girl smiles spinning and kicking it back at her.

"Don't think of me as a ally, because I'm not. I am Sailor Sun sister to Serenity!" Sailor Sun smiles and looks at a cat. " Apollo we should go now before she gets worried." Sailor Sun smiles and turns running away the cat on her shoulder.

Cliffhanger! Hooooo! A Sailor Sun has awoken and what is Serena going to do now that she can't transform and not have the crystal!


	2. The New Usagi

Scouts Betrayal

By: Killer Alice

I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 2

The New Usagi

Sailor Sun and Apollo jumped into Usagi's window and landed on the floor looking at the worried Luna. Sailor sun smiles and picks her up hugging her close.

"Luna I was fine they didn't even know who I was!" She smiles. Luna nods and purrs.

"Usagi we need to be careful though or else they will find out."

At the Temple

"Princess Lenne a sailor scout has appeared! She is Sailor Sun" Ami mumbled and looked up at her princess from her bow. Lenne frowned looking down onto the scouts and sighed.

"I'm going to have to let them keep their powers until I discover who this Sailor Sun is" She thought and looked at Rei. "Rei go to Usagi and see how she is" Lenne laughed at her surprised look and nodded. "Go to her" Lenne whispered as Rei stood up and ran to Usagi. Rei arrived at the house and knocked she was greeted by Shingo and she pinched him.

"Where is the odango Atama at?" She laughed as he rubbed his arm.

"Usagi-Chan! Hino-san is here!" Shingo yelled. Rei blinked at her new name and heard a grunt from Usagi upstairs and she came clattering down the steps and looks at her. The odangos were gone replaced with a bun and she seethed in anger.

"What do you ant Hino-san?" Usagi grumbled. Rei was taken aback and blinked.

"Hino-san? What is with that? Any hw I wanted to know if you would like to go out?" She smiles halfly. Usagi smiles and looks at her.

"Actually Hino-san I don't want to be seen with a person who betrays her friend and I also have plans with my Friends from school. One more thing I f I ever see you again or the other scouts I won't be so nice." Usagi grinned and slammed the door into her face leaving the stunned Rei standing there. Rei couldn't believe what she just saw, calming herself she turn and disappeared reappearing in Lenne's home and she screamed.

"Usagi she has changed she is smart and mean and so so cruel!" Rei grumbled. Lenne smiles and looks at the brooch and opens it.

"It doesn't matter Princess even if you have finally gotten guts to stand up to us now, I have the crystal." Lenne giggled. Ami listened to her and gasped.

"What have we done, we betrayed Usagi-Chan" She whimpered. She quickly stood up and ran to Usagi's house and banged on the door. "Usagi-Chan please opens the door! I 'm sorry I believed Lenne she is a liar you are the real Princess!" Ami screamed. Usagi opened the door and lifted Ami up and hugged her.

"Ami I have plans and you must follow them ok. I know how to beat Lenne." Usagi smiles.

"But how you don't have the crystal." She sniffed. Usagi smiles and holds out a new brooch and laughs.

"You actually thought I gave her the real crystal boy were you wrong for once Ami. I knew all along this was going to happen and in order to make you guys stronger you had to betray me in order to gain more strength, but I thought all of you would realize this sooner. So this means I Will have to fight the other girls." Usagi said sadly. Ami nodded and stood up. "Then Usagi we must fight, so I may prove myself. Mercury Crystal Power!" She yells becoming Super Sailor Mercury. Usagi smiles and holds up her hand and her new brooch appears with the sun and moon symbols on it. She closed her eyes and she began to glow.

"Sun Crescent power!" Yellow ribbons shot out and engulfed her body forming her body suit and a yellow skirt formed around her waist, Yellow heels appeared on her feet and a big silver bow on her chest and her hair fell freely over her shoulders a bit shorter and she posed.

"Come on Ami! See you at the park!" Usagi smiles.

Cliffy!


	3. A Fight and a father?

Scouts Betrayal

By: Killer aLice

I don't own Sailor Moon

Chapter 3

A Fight To Remember

Ami ran towards the park and looked around touching her earring making her visor appear and she smiles finding Usagi."Mercury Aqua Mist!" A fog settled around Mercury and she grinned.

"Solar Wind!" Usagi cried as the mist was blown away and she smiles flying towards Ami kicking her down. Ami blocked putting her arms toghter, pushing back on Usagi and hits her into a tree and she gets into fighting stance and closes her eyes.

"Shine Aqua Illsion!" An illsion appears of Mamoru and Usagi sheakes her head andkicks through the mist and hits Ami down and frownsUsagi what is wrong?" Ami looked at Usa and hugged her.

"Ami you have passed the fight but when i saw Mamo-chan i fell apart! Where is he!" Usagi cried falling to her knees. Ami looked down and sighed. Tars falling from her eyes, she holds on to Usa tighter. Ami held back her tears being strong for Usagi was hard, but she knew she couldn't let the others know who Sun was.

"He fell for Lennes trick as well, he wants to kill you but Lenne won't let him" Ami whispered. Usagi nodded and looked up spotting the three senshi and Lenne standing before them and she looked at Ami and gave her the look.

"I am with Sailor Sun now! I don't believe your lies any more Lenne! So hand over the crystal and give it back to Usagi!" Ami yelled. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" she shot her hands out and created a fog and her and Usagi left the scouts bewildred. The two made their way back to Usagi's and detransformed. Luna told Ami their plans and what Usagi wants to do and AMi stood shaking her head. "No we can't do that Luna what if Usagi is caputred as Sun?" Ami asked worried. Usagi and Luna smiles. Luna giggled and became a little girl.

"Well she has us to help he, i can transform in Sailor Luna, and she is planning on showing the scouts the truth before she fights Lenne. Besides she isn't planning on fighting for a while so relax and don't stduy to hard. We need to know everything about Lenne." Luna grimced. Ami looked at the two and sighs.

"Well Lenne came to us and she awoken hidden secrets that we had never seen before so we believed that she was the princess. She told us that if we believed her we each would get something we really wanted. Rei the respect she has always wanted from Usagi, Makoto someone to love her, Minako guys to drool over her, and me more power so i'm not so useless in battle. Overall it was power that drew us to follow her. The only reason i returned was because i heard her speaking of how she plans on taking our powers." She sighed. "Ishould have known she was evil or at least...Rei why was her senses blocked from her?" Ami looked at Usagi and Usagi jumped up and ran afterto the temple and found Rei.

"Hino-san I want to know why you don't sense the evil radiating off of Lenne?" Sun asked her. Rei looked at her and grabbed her head and screamed stumbling to the great fire and sat before it and looked into its reahes.

"Great ?Fire show me the truth of Lenne, my princess!" She bellowed and the fire through her backand spoke.

"I do not answet to a traitor. How could you believe the witch who bewitches you to desert your princess?" It growled and Rei looked at Sailor Sun. "Trini tell your sister I send my power to my young niece and give her my affection. wait let me give it to her myself" A man appeared from the flames. His raven hair was held back in a tight ponytail and he looked down at Rei his own violet eyes stared into hers." how can i claim you as a daughter?" He seethed. Trinity bowed low to the ground and smiles.

"Aries my uncle glad you came" Sun laughed.

I know short moonbeam but i working still class tie is short! So what is Rei to do now!1


	4. Lenne's Plan part 1

Chapter 3

Lenne's Plan Part 1

Lenne smiled looking at Mamoru as he kneeled before her. His eyes were empty of all emotion except for hate. She licked her lips and stood.

"Mamoru why do you hate Tsukino-san so much now?" She asked almost laughing. He closed his eyes as if controlling himself not to blow up and he looked to her.

"She is a liar who stole my love for you and took it upon herself. We trusted her with our lives and she lied!" He seethed. Her lip curled into a grin and she laughed. Mamoru looked at her confused.

"Don't worry my Prince you will get your revenge don't you worry." She laughed as they both disappeared.

At the Temple

Aries looked at Sailor Sun and grinned. Sun could only smile and she began to laugh.

"Uncle Aries it is very nice of you to visit Usagi will be very surprised." Sun looked at Rei as she began to back away and she stood running away from Sun and Aries. She shook her head and sighed. "She doesn't even really remember you Aries." Sun groaned. He only smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"My dear she does, she is running like a pig and telling Lenne of the new happenings." Aries laughed as he and Sailor Sun walked from the temple and headed back to Usagi's house. Usagi detransformed and sighed flopping on the couch and looked at Aries.

"Uncle Aries when will the other gods or goddesses get here?" Serena asked slightly. He sat beside her and frowned.

"It all depends on how fast the news spreads…" He wasn't able to finish for three people appeared before them. "Ah! Poseidon, Zeus, Aphrodite! It is great to see you again!" Aries laughed. They smiled and looked at Usagi and shook their heads.

"It is awful how our daughters are acting," Replied a woman, long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, she wore Greek robes and her hair was done up in a weird hairstyle.

"Speak for yourself my daughter came back and fought for the right to return! She is the strong one of the group!" Grinned a blue haired man who also wore Greek robes. He carried a Triton and he was very tall. The other man was young as well brown hair and wore white robes, a crown of golden leaves adorn his head and his forest green eyes were gentle yet firm.

"Serenity, our princess we are sorry for our fighting, but it is an outrage on how they left you took the crystal and proclaimed another Princess, and on top of it your Prince even left you." Zeus sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Princess Serenity your mother would be in an outrage if she was alive… wait a minute. The nly way we could f actually come here was if she. Your mother is alive she is just resting!" Aphrodite smiles and hugs Usagi. She herself could only smile in disbelief and she cried.

Lenne's Home

"Prncess these three people have appeared. They are helping Usagi!" Rei screamed. Lenne's own eyes widen in surprise and she began to shake.

"What are their names Rei?" Lenne asked shaky. Rei looked at her and looked to the floor.

"Poseidon, Zeus, and Aphrodite are their names my Princess." Rei stumbled and looked at her and Lenne's eyes narrowed in hate.

"So your fathers, Makoto and Rei, have returned to help the liar and your mother has returned Minako. Now I can finally put my plan into action! Mamoru come here to me my Prince." Lenne called out sweetly. Mamoru made his way to the throne and knelt.

"Yes my princess, you called?" Mamoru asked kissing her hand.

"We can finally tell them our plan. Scouts we are going to kill your parents so you may have their powers and titles, then kill Tsukino-san and finally Sailor Sun as well and Ami. No one will be left untouched! Our first target is Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty Queen of Venus!" Lenne laughed and Minako stood and nodded though in the back of her mind she was beginning to hate Lenne with all her being.


	5. Lenne

Lenne's Plan Part 2

I do not own sailor mooon or any pertaining names.

By: Tiffany Marshall

Lenne stared out over the city of Tokyo. The bright lights and voices of the people below seemed to sicken so many years of planning and working to manipulate each scout was working. So far only one had question her motives. Perhaps there was more of a connection to Serenity and Sailor Sun. She turned from the veiw and turned to see Mamoru kneeling behind her. SHe grinned and lifte dhim up kissing him deeply. His blank stare showed no emotion. She wanted his real love not a hynosis state of love.

"Mamo-chan do you really love me??"

He blinked and looked at her slowly beginning to smile.

"Of course Lenne you are my moon princess"

She bit her lip and shooed him away and sat down in the chaise chair within her room. Soon a knock sounded and she sighed beckoning them in. Minako stood before her staring her down. Had she discovered her plan.......

"Ahh Minako what honors me with your beauty and wisedom."

The look she gave her was overwhelming and hurtful. Minako sat down across from her and bit her lip taking a deep breath before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Princess, why should we kill our parents if that is what they really are. Shouldn't we just.....claim our titles and in effect we will regain our powers?"

Lenne held back her anger and grinned leaning forward. She took hold of her hand and smiled rubbing her thumb against Mina's hand.

"Minako trust in me I am the princess. You can't just say you are the princess or queen without the power,. In killing them you will recieve what you have been born to have all along. Do you really question my motives Minako.."

Mina gave a shudder and her memory flashed to the horrid tactics she had used to train all her years as a scout never had she encountered flesh wounds like that. Mina smiled and shook her head softly and stood up bowing to her ad backed out of the room. SHe gave a small sigh of relief and began walking.

"Lenne I will find out the truth nom atter the cost even if it is my life. If i discovered you have lied to us I will take my renevege and get the crystal back.."

Usagi's Home Aries, Poseidon, Zeus,and Aphrodite all sat in the living room speaking quietly so as not to wake the sleeping looks on their faces stunned Apollo and Luna. Their fears were coming to life. Lenne had been a folower of Beryl and had some how come to the future. PErhaps the evil was gone but now it was replaced by a new one.

"What are we going to do. She was studying under Beryl and the last time the princess fought beryl she died. They all did, we can't let that happen to our daughters." Aphrodite shook and sat back staring at the others.

"We must do something now. If we don't they will help Lenne kill her and all hope will be lsot even Crystal Tokyo will be lost. What then the world will be devoured by evil." The thundering voice of Zeus was a mere whisper. "If we can somehow get to the outer scouts they would help protect Usagi. If they knew of what the inners were doing they will surely come here quickly."

Aries shook his head and stood up beginning to pace. "No we need to get our daughters back to Usagi......Rei is under her spell but Makoto and Minako if we can somehow cornor them and convince them with teh truth then we can send them abck in as spies. That way we will know what Lenne's movements will be." Poseidon remained quiet thinking over everything said and he nodded agreeing with Aries.

"Aries is right...I have a feeling that Lenne will be making her move quickly. Usagi must be ready. AMi is helpful but with out at least two others the Princess is still weak. Once Apollo is released by his curse, he can bestow her with the rest of her powers. Secondly the girls need to find Silver Serenity and soon. Without those two we have no hope."

The others remained silent and nodded. Apollo walked fortha nd sat down mewing softly before speaking. "I can only be released by Serenity herself. Once USa finds her mother she will know how to break the spell."

The others stood upa nd walked to the room and woke the girls. they pulled the two half asleep girls into the living room and sat them down.

"Girls its time you amke your way to the ruins of the moon kingdom." Luna purred out the words and looked at the others. "They have the power to send you there, I will come with the rest will stay behind and keep Lenne's forces back while we are there. WE have not much time so we must not waste any. Further more we cannot let the outers in on this and Pluto is keeping them busy at this time. Please transform now girls."

Both Ami and Usagi lifted their hands and smiled*

"Lunesence Power! Make-Up!"

Mecury Star Power! Make-up!"

The watery spirlas encricled Ami while the fiery of colors engulfed Usa. Both looked at Luna who transformed into the neko form and grinned.

"Moon Kitty Power! Make-Up!"  
Her purple and yellow fuku wrapped around her body her neko ears nad tail remained and she mewed softly and smiled. All three placed their hands together to from a circle and closed their eyes beginning to glow. The others gathered round and ifted their hands together and closed their eyes.

"Power of Venus"

"Power of Jupiter"

"Power of Mercury!"

"Power of Mars!"

"Combine and open the portal to the Moon Kingdom."

Above the girls a colorfu; portal began to develop and slowly lifted the girls up form the ground and sucked them in. Floating through the vortex proved difficult and yet they remained holding hands taking smmall hits of damage from the electrical current around them. AS they landed in a heap on the moons surface they all rose and looked forward. The ruins stood before them. What dangers stood before them was a mystery.

"Come on we have to find my mother."

They took off running heading towards the ruins with a look of confidence.

Cliffhanger i know this wasn't very good but show your reviews peeps!!!! 


	6. The Ruins

The Ruins

I do not own Sailor Moon!

Story line and etc by :Tiffany Marshall

AS the three scouts ran towards the ruins of the once beautiful palace each ahd a fear of their own run through their minds. Usagi stopped and looked over thruins. Her eyes peeling over each detail and groaned. Luna stepped before her and kneeled down touching the ground with ehr glaved hand.

"Usagi_chan? ARe you alright......"

Before Ami could finish her sentence a birght light engulfed them and sllowly dimmed. All three blinked and to their shock they stood in their princess forms. Luna was once again a regal woman adorned in a yellow gown whilte Ami was adorned in blues and whites. Usagi looked around and gasped. Before her the fiight for teh Silver millennium. They all ran forward some to look over the blacony where teh other former scouts stood fighting their loves, whom were possesed by the Nega Energy. BEryl watched from not to far away as her new minions fought to gain a treshold. Ami turned to look and saw Zoicite com,ing at them. SHe yelled nad shoved Usagi and Luna out of the way and cried out having the attack land on her*

"Luna what is going on!!!" Usagi cried out reaching out to Ami who only pushed her away.

"Whatever is going on Usagi you have to stay away from harm you are the princess!! Find your mother!!!" Ami yelled and lead Zoicite away from them and USa fell to her knees and stared at Luna.

"I i don't want to relive this Luna I can't relive this moment." Luna kneeled before ehr and lifted her chin up and smiled.

"Princess perhaps this is the only way to discover where your mother lies in wait. If you can be strong for this moment we can find ehr and save her."

Meanwhile..... (Usagi's Home)

Aries yawned loudly and groaned Aproditie looked at him and sighed.

"Just shut up already... If your really that bored go out and do something. If anything happens let us know and we will be there."

He grinned and stood up jumping over the couch running out the door.  
"Time to cause some mayhem!!!" HEt ook off towards the Temple and walked in slowly looking around he saw Rei sitting before the fire her hair in a frazzle and her clothes wrinkled.

"Why won't you answer me!! Tell me something! " He slowly walked up behidn her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Rei it won't give you nothing because it is jsut a fire now. My soul is no longer bound to it. " He grinned and threw her across the room and she slammed into the wall. She jumped to her feet quickly and lifted her hand her henshin pen appearing in her palm./

"MArs Power! Make- up!!"  
She transformed quickly and lfited her fist before her. "Bring it on old man...I can take you down"

SHe ran at him and he grinned flinging her over his shoulder once more. SHe screamed and ran at him again and he lfited her up and smiled* "Listen here you brat you want to see the truth so badly then see it as it is!" With asmirk he tossed her away and she was thrown throught he tiem vortex the same as the other girls and she appeared in her past form and gasped dodging an attack from jed. She attacke him back and looked around seeing Ami. She screamed at Zoicite that bEryl was evil and she was controling his mind. SHe knew That was the real Ami not a memory. SHe tossed Jed to the ground and ran at her. Tackling her to the grounda ndbegan to lfit and drop her head banging it against the hard marble floor*

"Ami where is Usagi!!! Who is Sailor Sun!!! TEll me now!!!!"

With little motion Ami threw Rei off of her and jumped up. SHe liofited her hand and grinned

"Mercury Aqua Mist!!!" The bubbles shot out towards REi who only smiled nad grinned walking towards her.

"That will do nothing your attacks are a mere..."

REiscreamed as she was thrown back and slammed into the wall. Her ewyes widened in disbelief. How as it that Ami was so strong.

"How is this possible. Your unable to cause actual damage. How Ami??"

AMi made no m,otion to answer and began flipping towards her quickly and she l;ifte dher hands two swords of ice appearing in her hands.

"Because i know the truth and you should too! REi Lenne is using you. She is going to kill you and take your powers. Return to Usagi-chan and she will forgive you and give you all of your powers. Just like she did me. When will you grow up nad relize what is real!"

Rei could only stare at her before she was sucked back into the vortex and the former Rei stared at Ami bewilfered. Ami blinked nad backed away the swords vanishing. She laughed.

"Sorry Rei Its just well in the confusion i accidently thought you was..."

REishook her head nad ran off heading back to the fight. Ami groaned and turned running in the direction of Usagi and Luna. They stared at her and smiled.

"Usagi has to do this one her own. We will bock off all of them." They all looked to see the youmas coming at them and Usagi turned running while AMi and Luna fought them off. Usagi ran through the halls and stopped looking before the great marble doors and pushed them open finding her mother watching the fight and stared at her.

"Mother please listen to me!"

Selenity stared at her in shock and ran to her looking her over.

"Serenity your alirhgt your fine..... how did you get here so quickly.."

"I'm not Serenity i am but i'm from the future the one you will send me to eventually. Listen to me please. ?Where would your body lay after you use the crystal....the crystals full power mother. I must awaken you BEryls follower has taken the sailors from me adn claimed she is the princess with out you all lsot is hope the future of Crystal Tokyo depends on me finding you. please tell!"

Selenity stared at her in awe and smiled pointing to the throne.

"My dear White Bunny. USe your strength and you will find me. You became exactly how i pictured a strong woman. Now go back and find me awaken me and defeat this new evil..."

The bright light engulfed them all and Usa covered her eyes as it slowly dimmed she looked at the throne and heard footsteps approaching her. Luna and Ami smiled and walked up beside her.

"Ready Usagi-chan?"  
She nodded nad stepped up to the thrne and began tp push on it moving it inch by inch. She revealed a staircase and she grinned walking down. Torches began to lit as she descended intothe small dungeon. There laid her mother on a slab of crystal. Usagi ran up to her and began to shake her, but of course nothing happened. She looked at Luna and AMi and began to cry.

"Why won't she wake up!"

"Princess ypu must calm down please. How is it that you erect Crystal Tokyo?"

Usagi smiled nad took Ami by her hand.  
"Ami remember that feeling of when we saw the brihgt future think only of it."

Ami nodded nad clsoed her eyes nad held on to Usa's hands and Usagi did the same . BBefore Luna could say anything Usagi's Silver crystal appeared between the two girls and began to glow followed by each girl beginning to glow. Each of their powers engulfed them adn both opened their eyes their tiaras vanishing to show their royal signas. Only Seres was not the of a moon and sun combined together.

"Please Queen Slelenity! WE need you! Mother!!!!!"

Selenity gasped and opened her eyes taking a deep breath.

Earth

Lenne , Mamoru ,MAkoto and Minako all gasped.

Aries and rei looked up at the moon as it began to glow. Aries smiled and looked at Rei.

"Queen Selenity has awoken from ehr slumber at last!"

Usagi's Home

A bright light engulfed Apollo and soon disappeared leaving Posidien, Aphroditie, and Zeus in shock.

Cliffy: Sorry guyas had to do it! R&R 


	7. The Awakening

The Awakening

I do not own Sailor Moon

STory plot By: Tiffany Marshalll

Apollo stared in shock at the others and looked at his hands. He had been a cat for so long he had forgotten exactly what he looked like. He looked up to teh others and smiled. They all stood and slowly bowed their heads to him. The small stones place in the middle fo their foreheads began to glow brightly.

"It seems the girls have awaken Selenity. There is much to do, now is the time to contact the outers and their parents. If we have been fully awaken then they have as well."

The three noded and was suddenly frightened by Arioes bursting in through the door grinning broadly and stopped just as suddenly and stared at Apollo lowering to a kneeling bow and smiled* " Your Majesty! Your human again!" He jumped upand walked to hima nd grasped him in a loving embrace and smiled.

"Aries I need you to go to Uranus...I know you do not like to go and see Haruka and her father Uranus."

ARies stared atr him holding back the laughter and nodded. He vanished in a spiral flames and Apollo looked at Aproditie.

"MY my lovely as you are you need to go and speak with Chronos and Nayru. More then likely only Nayru will be able to come . Go now and fetch them and find Setsuna. Hermes get ahold of Hades, He will only speak to you or Zeus, but i leave him to you. Bring both he and Hotaru to me."  
Zeus smiled and bowed " I will go and fetch Princess Michiru and her fatehr Poseidon immediatly."

The three vanihsed and Apollo sat down awaiting for his wife and daughter.

The Ruins

AS the light dimmed around Usagi and Ami and they blinked starring at Selenity and gasped. SDhe stood up from the pedestal and walked towards them gripping them in a tight hug adn she looked stUsagi

"My dear why have i been awoken before Crystal Tokyo is erected? Come we have much to talk about." AS they stepped from the throne room ruins. There stood SAilor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Lenne stood behind them smiing gleefully.

"Did you really think I would let you all leave here Sailor Sun Mercury. Queen Selenity......we meet again. My mother envied you. You had everything a beautiful smart and gentle daughter a loving husband friends family. Everything we didn't have. I was nothing like my mother wanted but look I'm alive and she is dead the irony. "

Selenity's face tightened up and looked at the two now jsut relalizing her daughter was dressed in a different fuku then normal and grimaced."Sailor Sun /Mercury take care of MArs adn jupiter."

Both nodded and ran towards the girls meeting their attacks. SAilor sun raised her hand her Sun sceptor appearing in her hand and she grinned.

"Solar Sun Blast!" The infernal fames shot out towards REi whom dodged and sent out her Youma Taisan sending the fire charged papers at her. She spun her sceptor to send them back at REi and they attached to her body wounding her body. REi growled and ran at Usagi and pinned her to teh ground choking her and slamming her head against the ground. Usagi growled adn kicked her off of her throwing her in to a fallen statue and knocked her out and looked to Ami.

"Your not strong enough to defeat me Mizuno-san...." Makoto sneered running at AMi. Whom stood with fear on her face. AS Mako approached she lfited her hands her swords of ice appearing and she blocked her kick sending her back to flip. Makoto stood shocked and turne dinto to anger and charged after her again.

"Shine Aqua Illison!!"

Her power being amped up a mirage appeared around Makoto of her partents walking towards her. They hugged nad mebrace dher and Makoto began to cry.

"No its not real let me go!!!" Her parents picked her up and threw her agaisnt REi and she jumped back up and began charign at her again. "Supmere Thunder!" The small antenna rose up charging her attack and she threw out ehr hands thrwing it at Ami who jumped out of the way and grinned "Mercury Shaibon Spray!!!!" The bubbles went out freezing Jupiter in place and she landed and looked at Usagi smiling.

"Are you ok Ami?"

"I'm fine..."

The sound of swords clashing behind them caused them to turn to see Lenne and Selenity clashign sowrds. Selentiy struggling some for she had just awoken.

"Leene Queen Selenity it seems your weak!"

"I'mstill strong enough to get you back Lenne!"

Selenity looked at uisagi and gfroaned

"Cosmic Moon Power!! MAke- up!"

/Teh pink ribbons encircled Selenitys body and smiled standing there in Sailor Moons fuku.

"I am Silver Sailor Moon!!! Lenne you ahev done my daughter wrong and you msut pay for that! Shining Silver Mist!!!!" The fog converged and Lene screamed as it began to cling to her skin. SHe fell over and grumbled Sailor Mars get us out of here now!!"

Rei nodded and stood up waving her hands and tehy all three vanished and Selenity smiled detransforming quickly and looked at the girls as she opened a protal.

"Come everyone is waiting."

They stepped through quickly Luna blinked and followed through each flying through the vortex smiling happily holding hands now. 


End file.
